Why is Love so Complicated
by Sora Haroku435
Summary: Yuffie is terrible when it comes to shareing her feelings. Can she tell Kairi before its to late?
1. Prologe

Why Is Love So Complicated

**Disclaimer: Kingdoms Hearts DOESN'T belong to me and never will **

**Warning: if you ARE NOT an open minded person don't recommend you to read this **

**To start of my name is Yuffie. I'm the greatest most awesomest Ninja Ever and I fail when it comes to love. **

**I'm sixteen and A junior at Destiny High.**

**She's been my best friend since we were in diapers but I don't want to ruin our friendship but if it can work for Sora and Riku. It could work for me at least I hope.**

**She Has deep purple eyes and a smile brighter than the moon. Auburn color hair that flows through the breeze and always smells like the paopu fruit perfume that I bought for her birthday. Wait a minute not only will i have to her but my 'rents to. This is getting worse by the minute what if i get disowned of coarse I could always live with cousin Squall Or Leon is he proclaims. Mainly I how Kairi feels about me?**

**Might be a little short, but first part of my first fanfic is finished. Please review. **


	2. The Bet

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts wish I could it who be so twisted.

Chapter 2: The Bet

The sky was sunny and tropical on Destiny Islands. Sand is getting everywhere and anywhere. Sora, his boyfriend Riku, and I were having our usual talks on the beach.

"So when are you going to tell Kairi about your little crush Yuffie" Riku asked?

"When I'm ready" replied Yuffie pouring sand over Riku.

"Well someone is a PMSing today" stated Riku with that you-know-I'm-right smirk." I bet you won't be able to tell her by the Valentine's Day which is in bout three months from now".

"I bet I can and shouldn't be makin' out with Sora right now" I countered". Sora blushed.

"Hey, why don't we go get some ice cream" Sora asked trying to change the conversation.

"Sure" we agreed. Even though I loathe so say it Riku might win this bet unless I ask for help from Namine.

At Snow Magic Ice Cream Shoppe sitting in a sticky booth. I thought Riku had dropped the bet, but with my luck I was wrong.

" Yuffie what do want if you win because when I win which I will. I am going to tell your secret to the whole island on a giant poster"Riku excliamed with a victory smirk.

I almost choked on my poapu milkshake when he said that.

"The reward for me is actually telling her and us riding out into the sunset" I stated with my own take that smirk.

"AHH how come you never said anythind like that to me, Riku " Sora frowned.

Ignoring Sora" So it's a deal".

"Yup, starting tomorrow agreed".

"Agreed".

Tomorrow is going to start the biggest headache of my life.

Chapter 3 coming so. Please Continue Reading and Review or else.


	3. Worst Day ever Pt 1

**Chapter 3: Worst Day Ever pt 1**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **

"**AGGHH" Yuffie thought" who invented this stupid thing must have been drunk at the moment".**

**It as six in the morning at least according to dumb ass alarm clock.**

"**Well better get started since I am already up" Yuffie thought half-asleep heading into the shower.**

"**Yuffie are you up dear" said Yuffie's mom, Yuna. **

"**Yea"**

"**Good because you were going to run out to gat me some supplies and also remember you have that lunch meeting with Kairi today".**

"**Ok" she replied. Dang it I forgot about that no wonders Riku wanted to make a bet.**

**Walking out of the Target with tools for her mom's bakery, Queen of Hearts. She noticed a little head of auburn hair moving towards her direction. Boxes of creams and whisks blocking her view she plumbed into Kairi. A blush creped up her cheeks. **

"**Hey Yuffie, how's it going" Said Kairi with an embarrassed smile on her face.**

"**Yea um want to go have lunch"?**

**REVIEW Ch 4 Worst Day ever Part 2 to coming later.**


	4. Worst Day ever Pt 2

Ch 4 Worst Day Ever pt 2

Yuffie's POV

After my freaky fall of embarrassment, Kairi and I went to_ Starlight Eterno, _a fancy Italian restaurant.

The inside was very majestic. Shiny golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, lavender colored wall paper with a light pink glitter, and all the waiters look like the snobby kind you see in the movies.

"Wow, this place is amazing" Kairi exclaimed with a face filled with aw. All I could do was smile 'cause what could go wrong, right.

"Good evening, I am your waiter Phil and wait can I get you on this fine day" our creepy Transylvanian voiced waiter asked.

"I will have the escargot and a glass of sprite" I said still freaked out by the waiter.

"And I will have lasagna with a side salad and sprite as well please" Kairi asked politely.

A few minutes after we got our drinks, I started to get bored listen to Beethoven on the speakers and silence. So it better to say something before I die of boredom.

"Do you think waiter is a vampire" I whispered thinking he might be listening.

"I don't know nor do I want to find either, but likely he isn't 'cause they don't exist" Kairi said in a smart-aleck tone.

"How do you know unless you're Buffy the vampire slayer unless OH MY HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME" I exclaimed.

"Tell you what" Kairi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That you were Buffy the vampire slayer" I said in my don't lie to me face.

She laughed. "I am not a vampire slayer and if I was you would know it".

"Ok, I believe you for now" I muttered. After a small silence Phil the vamp came with our food. Who know snails were so delicious.

"This really good" Kairi said as I slurped a snail.

"Yea it is delic-ack" I started to choke. Just great on a lunch break and slowly die I front of my crush isn't life grand. The last I could remember was getting the hemlock (that is how you spell it right) then passing out.

I am thinking about doing POV's now and please reviews help me so much. Also thank you to my First reviewer Spiksagitta. You ROCK!

P.S Starlight Eterno means Eternal Starlight in Italian ( got it from Sailor Moon)


	5. HUH?

**Ch 5: Huh?**

**Kairi's POV **

**OMG! I can't believe that happened. We were having such a great time and all of the sudden Yuffie is passed out 'cause she all most choked to death. I mean I never got to tell her that I love her. WAIT a minute Whoa were did that come from, I mean she always was there for me and always could make me laugh and her butt did all ways look good in shorts.**

**OH GOD! What am I saying she is my best friend for cryin' out loud! She may not even roll that way of course I never told that I rolled that way! **

**Great now I'm starting to panic why is life so hard. Ok, Kairi calm down goes with Yuffie to the hospital and be there when she wakes up sounds like a game plan, alright. (Sighs)**

**An Hour Later**

**Yuffie's POV**

"**Ah where am I and why does my head hurt like a bitch" I said head raging like a storm.**

"**You're at the hospital" a voice whispered almost inaudible to Yuffie blistering head.**

"**Who's there" I demanded later groaning in pain of her yelling.**

"**Kairi" she said hugging her whose vision was quite fuzzy." Your head probably hurts 'cause you hit your head on a chair when you passed out.**

"**Oh, Sorry if I worried you" I muttered quietly a small smile on my lips.**

"**Don't apologize it helped my realize things" she said a little louder than before.**

**What did she mean by that? Did I worry her so much she doesn't want to talk to me anymore? OMG! Is the world gonna exploded? I should calm down and let her finish.**

"**Like what" I said anxious. **

"**That I love you" She said with a mixed expression on her face. Regret? Sadness? Glee?**

"**HUH, so I'm not the only one" I exclaimed that she loves me too.**

"**Huh" she questioned with a raised brow. **

"**I mean me to" I said overjoyed with a Cheshire cat grin on my face.**

**Read and review ' cause they are a gig boost in my writing. **


	6. Sweetness

**Ch 6: SWEETNESS**

**Yuffie's POV**

**OH MY GOD! I can't believe this just happened, Kairi said she loved me and all it took was me choking and ending up in a hospital! Sweetness! Yuffie calm down getting over excited. Breathe in and out; ok this is the most awesome day ever. I got a date and am going to win the bet. Wait a sec the bet I can't let Kairi found. She may think I am lying and my life will get back to be sucky. Thankfully that's not gonna happen 'cause I GOT A DATE WITH KAIRI! After I get out of this hospital because these gowns are really annoying. **

**I feel like rubbing it in Riku's face.**

**Dialing. Dialing. Dialing. What's taking him so long?**

"**Hello"**

**Finally. "Hey! Riku, guess what? Can't wait to rub it in his face. (Squeals)**

"**What"**

"**Kairi told me yes me she loved me!" **

"**Oh I know"**

"**What do you mean you know"? Jerk. **

"'**Cause I told her you love her".**

"**Riku you're such a jerk! Why do you have to ruin everything"?**

"**You were taking to long". **

"**It's only been three days"!**

"**Really, oh well sorry" Click.**

**Argh why does he all ways do this. I'm so going to throw his m&m collection for this.**

**I'm sorry if it's a little boring. REVIEW.**


	7. Telling

**Ch 7: Telling**

Kairi's diary

August 7, 2010

**Yuffie finally got out of the hospital and I'm so excited it feels like it has been forever since I've seen her! Well actually it has been two days but who cares. Tomorrow she said she was going to take me to the movies to see **_**Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. **_**I always wanted to see it. Mainly I am pretty scared of what my dad will think of me dating Yuffie.**

Morning 6

"Kairi' time to wake up" Kairi dad' Reno called from downstairs fixing breakfast.

"Coming" I said through a yawn.

"Everything ok sweetheart you seem kind of worried 'bout something" my father said with A concerned felling on her face.

"How would you feel if I was dating a girl" I said mumbling a little.

A glass broke.

Yuffie's POV

I'm soooo excited. I get to see Kairi and got out of my nervousness so I can't chock on any more slimy creatures. Speaking of my little love blossom, there she is over there. Wow love blossom even I never been that mushy. She more like a delicate rose on a beautiful spring day.

"Kairi', I yelled.

Weird, she just walked away and why is she wearing sunglasses when it cloudy outside.

"Hey Kairi, wait up, I yelled again and jumped right in front of something.

"Oh hey Yuffie" she said quietly sounding like a kicked puppy.

"Are you ok" I asked wondering why she was so conservative.

"I'm fine" she said quieter than before.

That when I pulled off her sunglasses.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED" I yelled with anger.

Yeah it has been a while! Writer's block and being a freshmen doesn't mix so REVIEW.

P.S If you haven't noticed the cliffhanger is pretty obvious. THanks 4 the REVIEWS! u gUYS roCk!


	8. Twist

"Yuffie it's not what you think" said Kairi louder than before.

" What do you mean it's not what I think, you have cut on your arm", said Yuffie unbelieveing.

"Yes, I do but I will tell you what happened", said Kairi

Flashback...ashback...ashback

Kairi's Pov

" Dad how would you feel if i was dating a girl," I mumbled.

Then I felt a strong hug come acrss my waist and a crashing sound in the backround.

" Dad, I can't breathe and you broke the vase" I said still trying to breathe.

" Sorry honey, I'm just so happy for and me," said my father Reno.

"What do you mean and you" I asked curiously.

"That I don't have to be secret with Axel anymore and he can finally meet you," my dad said with a chesire cat grin.

"Wait a minute,you have a BOYFRIEND," I said shocked out of my mind.

"Gulity as charged," he said in a dreamed stated.

"We should get a new vase " I said.

"Ok, I will get one later and clean up your arm. That broken glass did a number on it, " he said with a kiss on my forehead with as I left for school.

END OF FLASHBACK

" No way, your dad has a bf" exclamied Yuffie!

"Yep, let's get to class before the bell" I said.

"Alright" said Yuffie.

( evil laugh) Irony as so sweet. Review


	9. Meeting my Dad's man

Kairi's POV

At lunch

"Did you here that we have a new teacher. He's so hot" I hear another girl say. It's really weird. I wonder if I have this new teacher.

"Hey Kairi" I hear my hyper girlfriend yell from down the hall. "Did you hear that there's a new English teacher. His name is Axel" says stated extremely fast and out of breath.

"Yea, I heard there was a new teacher also that he's really hot" I said.

"You're not starting to have second thoughts on dating me. Are ya" she joked playfully.

"No, I happy with my over perky ball of joy" I said happily.

"You better believe it" she giggled.

Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggg!

"I catch you later Yuffie. I have to get to English" I said while giving her a hug.

"Alright, catch you later" said Yuffie walking away.

'That name Axel sounds very familiar' I thought.

As I walked through the door of my English class, I see a tall guy with flaming red hair.

"Hello miss, my name is Axel your new English teacher" he said calmly.

"Hi, I'm Kairi" I said shyly.

His eyes were piercing emerald green and had purple triangles under his eyes.

"Wait a minute, you're Reno's kid aren't you" he asked?

"Yes. how do you know my father"? I asked curiously.

" Well' he is my boyfriend and its nice to finely meet you, Kairi" he said with a chesire cat grin.

I just stood there with my mouth wide open.


	10. Awkward!

Chapter 10: Awkward

Kairi's POV

"Are you gonna stare at me all day even though I don't mind. It appears I'm pretty hot at least that's what I heard" said Axel.

"Ummmmmm yeah I heard that too" I said unsure what to say this was extremely weird.

"So I will see you at dinner" said Axel smiling.

"Ok" I said walking into the classroom. So far this isn't so bad, I mean I found out my dad's boyfriend is my new teacher and he's coming over for dinner. It's not the end of the world except for the fact HE'S COMING OVER FOR DINNER! Today was going to be a long day.

Yuffie's POV

Alright plan Smoochy Smooch is a go. I thought looking at my paper of my well thought plan.

Step one: Ask her out which is easy but important step.

Step two: Go to a place that doesn't sell snails. I really don't want to go through that again. Here that snails! You can't destroy _THE GREAT NINJA Yuffie!_

Step three: Put out the charm which I don't have, but I can fake it.

And the last step is kiss. I so got this in the bag as long as I stay focused.

It's going to be so awesome!

Kairi's POV

Dinner with my teacher is going to so weird. What would be even weirder is if they kissed. Think about the nightmares! I should really calm down he hasn't even arrived yet.

_**DING DONG!**_

OMG, he's here well let the dinner begin.

Sorry that its been a while my family started getting extremely more nosy then usual. My story is a year old! Yea! Reviews make my Happy!


End file.
